A Shadow's Star
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: shadow hates his life so much that he wish to kill himself. what happens when the stars send down an angel to help make life easier?
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you a story. A story about how an angel from up above changed the life of one unfortunate person. But to tell this story we have to go back a long way.

**SHADOWS POV…**

Hey my name is shadow. Here is how Amy and I first met. But first let me tell you a little background history of myself. Yes it's true that I was lonely when I was a kid and all the way through my teenage years. I dated tonnes of girls but each one ended with either a fight, she confessing that she didn't want this anymore or with a slap on the face and her saying to never see me again. Of course I would take it badly and try to commit suicide but somehow I could never bring myself to end my miserable life. I had a few job failures here and there but I never let that stop me from getting new ones. Just when I thought my life wasn't worth living there came this little light in my life. A very beautiful one in a matter of fact. It all started when it was my 24th job, the worst one I have ever done...

End of pov...

There I was on my desk busy typing up something when the microphone that was glued to my desk started to shout at me "shadow I need you to sign these 200 accounts by the end of the evening and I don't want any excuses do you hear?" shouted rouge my dreadful boss. As I was banging my head against the table in came a trolley with the papers being pushed by one of rouges secretary's with a smug look on his face.

God I was about to wipe it off but I had to remind myself that I could get fired so I simply just kept cool and waited for him to get out of my office before I really lost it. As I signed through my friends in the office kept on offering to have lunch together which I would quickly turn down. It was about 5:25 in the evening when I had finally finished my dreadful task. When I had made it to rouges office I found myself being shouted at for taking so long to sign them.

After I was kicked out of her office I went home all the while holding my right-hand and trying to relieve it from the pain it was feeling. When I entered into my one bedroom, bathroom and kitchen apartment. As I flopped down on to my couch I put on the TV, hoping to entertain myself. The only thing interesting was the news.

So I put the volume up and paid close attention "it has been estimated that the famous star the 'Rosalina' (I had to make something up) is said to show some time tonight. Legend tells that if you wish upon the star that your wish will come true. And there have been true stories that have to prove it. The reason they call the star 'Rosalina' is because of a kind-hearted princess who died on the night it first appeared. They thought that her soul had in printed the shape of a rose, her favourite flower into the sky. So named it after her in honour of the good deeds she had done for the kingdom. And it really does look like rose. Anyway on to some other news..."

I didn't pay attention to what the news reporter said next. I was thinking about the star. Maybe a little bit of wishing would help make life a little bit easier for me. Then again how do I know that it will work? I never believed in stuff like fairies or magic as I saw that it was a way to break a kid's heart when they found out that magic didn't exist and had believed in it for most of their lives.

Then again now would be a great time to test it out. Besides I have always wanted to see the star myself to see if did look like a rose. After I had finished having my dinner (which was a horrible Chinese takeaway) I dashed up stairs and changed into pj's. As I looked out of my window I could see a rose shaped star shining brightly in the sky. "So is that what the 'Rosalina' looks like? It looks so beautiful" I murmured to myself, having my breath taken away by its beauty.

Then my thoughts turned to that princess the new reporter brought up. _I wonder if she was beautiful like the star named after her?_ With that question unanswered it was time to ask my wish "dear star 'Rosalina' please grant this wish that I am about to ask you. Help me make my life better. I am sick and tired of the bad luck I get from it" I went to bed hoping that my wish would start working tomorrow but not noticing the star getting brighter.

Here we go the first chapter. I think I was losing the plot a little. What do you guys think? Anyway R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I was dreading going to work, not wanting to take anymore crap from rouge so I called in and said I was sick. With a whole day off I was thinking of how to spend it. _Maybe I should go to the park or the bookstore? _I thought about it but then again I might get caught. Rouge tended to have her break outside either in the park, the mall or just outside of the company building and she might see me. I cringed at the thought of what she might do so I decided to stay indoors. I looked around my apartment. _I think I'm going to read a book_ with that I picked up one of my favourites: The Host; by the writer of the amazing Twilight, Stephenie Meyer.

I read where I last stopped. I was reading the bit when the girl called Wanda was saying I love you to the boy Ian. I thought about me finding love and a girl admitting they loved me. But then I concluded that that could never happen. I was unlovable. When that thought had crossed my mind a single tear ran down my cheek. I closed my book, no longer interested in reading it. The characters in the book were lucky. They could find people who made them feel special and loved. And what about me? I was stuck in a void of people who didn't care about me.

With me sick of reading, I went to my living room and turned the TV on. As I was flipping through the channels, I could see snip-pits of love scenes. I clenched my hand and let it relax when I found the news. They were talking about the star again.

"The Rosalina made its appearance last night, as promised. Couples all over the country watched as the star appeared and wished for eternal happiness with one another. Let's hope that those wishes come true. On to other news…" I switched the TV off. Was love shoving in my face that everyone else was happy but I was not?

I growled before stalking of to my room, deciding to sleep off my resentment towards love. I plunked onto my bed and laid on my back, gazing up at my ceiling. I did this until I began to feel sleepy. I closed my eyes while counting sheep in my head. In a few minutes I was asleep.

While I was sleeping I was dreaming about making rouge's life a misery. I imagined rouge as a maid and made her do horrible tasks (but nothing dirty you pervs). I chuckled in my sleep.

I woke up 5 hours later. My vision was still a little blurred but when it sorted itself I could see a face hovering above me. I screamed in a girlish way.

Hope you like this. R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
